One Way Street
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Two Years after the events of The Beginning of the End. Bobby asks the boys help on a hunt. He also asks them to grab Tia who is now at College. Please R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Okay this story takes place like 2 years later from the events of The Beginning of the End.  
Tia is now 19, Sam is 26 and Dean 30. Old!

Please R&R

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mutya 'Tia' Hedi was sitting a small table with five of her friends. Celebrating her 19th.  
"Hey baby. How do I look?" Asked her boyfriend of 3 months Jason.  
Tia looked at her boyfriend. He was wearing a fluro yellow work jacket. Mud covered jeans. And big brown boots.  
"Ohh. Gotta love a man in uniform" She smiled.  
Her smile stopped as soon as she remembered the last people she said that too.

Sam and Dean Winchester. They were wearing S.W.A.T team uniforms. They held up a bank trying to look for a shape shifter.

"Another shot?" Her friend Keily Raynor called from the table. Breaking Tia out of her musings.  
She shook her head "Anymore and I'll die from alchohol poisoning" Tia called to her best friend.

xxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean Winchester were just outside of Chicago when Sam got a phone call.  
"Hello?" He answered. Putting the reciever to his ear.  
"Sam?" The raspy voice on the other asked.  
"Oh. Hey Bobby. Whats up?"  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"  
Sam paused for a second.  
"Yeah sure. What is it?"  
"I need you boys to hunt something for me. But I also want you boys to take Tia with you"  
Sam's heart got caught in his throat.

Sure, he had told her that it wasn't going to work. But that was because she was 17. Now she would be 19. Things maybe could be different.

"Umm, Sure. If Dean wants to. Do you know where she is?"  
"Yeah. She goes to Mercy College in Dobbs Ferry"

Sam muttered his thanks, Explained the situation to Dean. And they were off to Dobbs Ferry. New York City.

xxxxxxxx

Tia and all her friends were giggling and joking around when her boyfriend pulled her to the dancefloor.  
"You know I love you right" Jason Bridges smiled at her, running a hand through her dark brown hair.  
Tia looked down "Jas. I _like_ you. But I can't love you"  
Jason dropped his hands from her head "Can't or won't?" He asked acusingly.  
"Won't" She whispered.

Jason gave her an ugly look "Then you know what? We're done"  
And he walked out.

Tia sighed "Happy birthday Me" She whispered. Wishing more then ever Sam and Dean would come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 1 in the morning when Sam and Dean arrived at the campus.  
"Do you know what room she's in?" Dean asked Sam while getting out of the Impala.  
"Yeah. 696. Third floor" Sam mumbled.  
He was still a little nervous about seeing his crush again. Ever since she had left two years ago. She had filled his mind every waking and sleeping moment.

"Here it is Sammy" Dean whispered, stopping in front of a door.  
Sam knocked on the door. There was a faint sound of shuffling coming from inside.  
Once the door opened, there stood a girl around 20. Blue frizzy hair, pink and green PJ's.

"Whadoyawan?" She asked the to brothers.  
Dean stood forward "Yeah, hi. Is Mutya Hedi here?"  
The girl looked at the two boys.  
"No, lucky bitch is at the bar. Celebrating her b'day" The girl smiled.  
Sam smiled back at her.  
"Do you know where the bar is?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's down the road. Trust me when I say You can't miss it"  
Dean and Sam nodded their thanks and walked back to the car.  
"Looking forward to seeing your girlfriend again?" He asked.

Sam just smiled and got in the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tia sat on the bench outside the pub.  
"Stupid pub. Stupid fucking boyfriend" She whispered.

She heard the roar of a familiar car.  
In the carpark, a familiar 1967 Impala pulled up.  
"Are you serious?" She smiled as Sam walked out the car.

"Miss us?" Dean asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha....wha...What are you two doing here?" Tia asked, standing up and walking over to her two friends.  
Dean wrapped her up in a hug.

Tia had to admit that she did miss the smell of greese, leather and cheap deoderant. The smell that was uniquely Dean Winchester.  
"Okay. I like to live Dean" She gasped as Dean let go of her.

She gave a small smile of grattitude and turned to Sam.  
"Mr little Winchester" She mocked.  
Sam just rolled his eyes and gave her a bone crushing hug. Like the one she gave him when she left.

"So what are you two doing here?" She repeated once Sam let go of her.

"Well, Bobby want's us all to go hunti..." Dean started.  
Tia shook her head "Nuh uh. No way. I'm done. I'm finished hunting. For good...I'm happy now" She looked at the ground.

Sam walked over to her "I know what it feels like to be dragged away from a life you built up for yourself. But we need your help. Please" Sam begged.  
Tia looked at him. He was giving her puppy eyes.  
"Oh god. Put the puppy back in the kennel Sam. I'll come. But just for this one" She said poking Sam's chest.

She went to climb into the back seat of the Impala.  
"Woah. What about your friends?" Dean asked pointing to the bar.  
Tia shrugged "Meh. They'll live" She smiled as she slammed the car door behind her.  
Dean laughed "Just like old times" He began to climb into the driver's seat.

Sam smiled at his brother and his friend "Just like old times" He whispered, following suit and climbing into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, What have you been up to since we last saw you?" Dean asked just as they drove past a roadhouse.(Guess which one?!)

Tia shrugged "School. .........Headaches?"  
Sam smiled at her.

"What about you boys? And also, Why ain't you dead" She asked Dean, poking him in the shoulder.

Dean smirked "I was touched by an angel"  
Tia tilted her head to one side "I hope you're joking?"

Dean shook his head.  
"Nearly had a fit when he showed up at the motel room" Sam smiled.

"I nearly had a fit when you told me about you and ruby sleeping together" Dean accidently said.

Tia's heart immidiently sunk.  
Screw him.  
If he can move on, so can she.

"Who's Ruby?" She asked, trying to keep the happiness in her voice.  
"Sam's demon girlfriend" Dean smirked.

Tia looked down at her hands.  
She felt something wet trail down her cheek.

She was crying.

"You okay?" Dean asked her. He had noticed that she was crying. And that was breaking his heart.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She smiled.  
Sam just kept his eyes on the road.

For fear that if he looked at her, he'd see how much she was hurting at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you to JENJEN 87 for reviewing.

xxx Okay in this chapter, There's going to be Dean/ Tia action. You have been forewarned.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at Bobby's caryard at around 9.30 am the next morning. You could say that the tension in the car was so tense that you would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

"Home sweet home Tia" Dean smiled, looking in his rearview mirror at the brunette.  
Tia snorted "For now anyway"

Dean smiled at her and held Sam's nose so that he would wake up.  
With a grunt, Sam jumped up. Panting heavily.  
"You're a jerk" He accused.  
Dean laughed "Yeah. It's true"

Tia rolled her eyes and hopped out the Impala.  
"Uncle Bobby. We're home" She said in a sing song voice, walking up the front steps of Bobby's house.

The flywire door swung open to show an aging man with a blue grey hat on, a denim vest. Grey t-shirt and dirty jeans.  
"There's a sight for sore eyes" He smiled upon seeing Tia.

Tia ran up and gave him a hug.  
"I missed you" Bobby said in her hair.

"Damn straight" I smiled letting him go.

"Bobby" Dean greeted as he walked up the stairs. Sam following behind.  
Bobby shook both boy's hands, and led them inside.

"So why did you call us?" Dean asked, sitting at the table.  
Bobby pulled out a map.  
"There's a wendigo in the state park here. Terrorizing all sorts" He explained.

"Anyone killed?" Tia asked  
Bobby shook his head "Not as far as I know"

Sam looked over at Tia. He felt so guilty about Ruby.  
He could see the hurt and betrayal in her face.

"So, shall we flare it?" Tia smiled.  
Dean laughed "I think so Tia"

Tia stood up and walked into the spare bedroom.

That just left Sam, Bobby and Dean.  
Bobby turned to Sam "What the hell was that?"  
Sam looked at Bobby innocently "What?"

"Don't give me what. I saw the tension between you two. What the hell happened?"  
Sam looked down.

"He's not going to answer. He's too ashamed. Hell I'm ashamed" Dean said standing up.  
"I'm gonna go see if Tia's alright"

Dean announced walking out and going to the spare bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean slowly knocked on the bedroom door.  
After hearing a muffled "What?" He entered the room.

Upon entering, he had noticed two things.  
One, Tia wasn't wearing hair up as she normally did.  
And two, she was looking out the window.

"What do you want?" She asked, not looking away from the window.  
Dean carefully walked over to her.  
"Are you okay?" He causously asked.

Tia turned around "Your brother. The one I have feelings for. The one who I hoped had feelings for me. Slept with someone else. No, not just someone else. A DEMON!" She cried "How do you think I feel?" She added quietly, turning back to the window.

Dean wraped his arms around Tia's waist and hugged her from behind.

Something in Tia snapped. She had had enough.  
She spun around quickly and pulled Dean's lips to hers.

Dean was shocked at first, but quickly recovered. Kissing her back.

Before long, both their clothes had been shed and thrown on the floor, making their way over to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happened?" Bobby asked Sam.  
Sam continued to look down.

"Son, I hear the way Tia talks about you. I see the way she looks at you. What have you done that was so bad?" Bobby continued to push.

Sam sighed "I slept with Ruby"

Bobby's brows knitted together and he looked at Sam in disbelief.

"You did What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying in the bed.

Sheets tangled in their legs.

Dean and Tia were lying naked, on the bed.

"Tia?" Dean asked.

Tia just snorted "Mmm"  
"You love Sam. Don't you?" This was more a statement then a question.  
Tia got up and looked at the older Winchester "Yeah. I do. but what he did......"

Dean held up a hand to shush her "Then this doesn't leave the room" He pointed between them.

Tia nodded and quickly got dressed. Throwing on her white singlet and black skinny leg jeans.

"I guess I better talk to Sam. Since now we're even and all" Tia smiled opening the door "Oh, I suggest a shower. A really really cold one"  
And she closed the door and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Tia walked downstairs to see Bobby and Sam talking.  
As soon as she walked in, and they noticed her, all conversation ceased.

"So, I'm just going to grab some flares and shit from the store room Bobby" Tia announced.  
Bobby nodded and nudged Sam "Go talk to her" He whispered so that Tia couldn't hear him.  
Sam nodded and followed her out the room.

Dean entered looking tired "Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around.  
Bobby smiled "Talking out their problems"

Dean could just smile. All he wanted was to see his little brother happy. And he knew Tia could do it.

xxxxxx

"Hey" Sam called, running to catch up with Tia.  
Tia sighed and turned around "Sam" She mumbled, not looking at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked stepping closer.  
Tia shook her head "Haven't you said or done in that manner. Enough?" She accused. Looking at him for the first time.

All she could see was hurt and guilt etched across his face.

"I'm sorry" Was all he could say.  
Tia looked into his eyes.  
"You're sorry. How the hell do you think I feel Sam? I hear, from your _brother_ mind you, that you slept with a demon" Tia shouted at him.

Sam looked down "Why do you care who the hell I sleep with?" He shouted back.

Tia didn't think. She didn't wait. She just came out and said it.

"Because I love you Sam fucking Winchester"

Sam looked at her, shocked.  
"What?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Dean began pacing the kitchen.  
"So this Wendigo. Why do you think it hasn't killed anyone yet?" Dean asked, looking over at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged "Maybe because it hasn't found the right kind of meal yet?!"

Dean shook his head "Okay, I'm gonna go find the lovebirds. Then we'll leave"  
And he walked down the hall.

He entered storage to see Sam looking shocked, and Tia holding her mouth looking away.  
"Okay" Dean said slowly "We need those guns. We gotta go"

Tia recovered and grabbed 6 flare guns.

"I'll meet you in the car" She mumbled, walking past the boys and exiting the house without saying goodbyee to Bobby.

"Dude, what did you do?" Dean asked, slapping Sam in the chest.  
Sam just shook his head and followed Tia outside. Mumbling a goodbye to Bobby.

xxxxxxxxx

The national park was pretty empty for this time of day.

Tia walked behind the two boys, who were in front. Flare guns down beside them in their hands.

"So, any ideas?" Tia asked nervously "You know, considering this is my first Wendigo and all" She tried to make light of the situation.  
Sam looked back and smiled at her. She got butterflies when she saw him smile.

"Well, I was just hoping to wing it actually. Then, if we get out alive. Go to the bar and celebrate" Dean smirked.  
Tia stopped "What do you mean _if_?" She asked.

Dean let out a laugh and kept walking.

Tia couldn't help but feel that she was being watched.  
She spun around, but nothing was there.

She let out a deep breath and and turned back around.  
There in front of her was the ugliest creature she had ever seen.  
She went to raise her gun and scream for the boys.  
But the wendigo had already taken her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean still hadn't noticed that Tia was missing.  
"Well, this fugly bastard hasn't showed his head yet" Dean smirked.  
"Way to state the obvious Dean" Sam sarcastically bit back.

"Looks like we get that drink after all Tia" Dean joked.

When he didn't get a reply, he spun around.  
"Uh, where's Tia?" Dean asked his brother.

They both looked at each other, realisation crossing their face.

"TIA!" The boys shouted in unsion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what creature this is?! XD**

xxxxxx

"God damn it" Tia mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asks herself. Immidiently noticing that her arms were tied above her, and her shoulder was bleeding profusely.

_"Come and play" _A voice calls in the distance.

Tia tried to look around.

She had never seen a wendigo before in her life. but she was pretty sure it wasn't ment to be blue.

"What the fu.." Tia starts before she passes out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tia woke up in a strange house. Purple curtains, white ceiling. Really nice and posh.  
"Ah, and you're awake baby. Finally" A male's voice spoke as Tia sat up.

Tia was at loss for words when she saw who the voice came from.  
"Chris?!" She finally asked.

Chris stood up from the kitchen table, running a hand through his black hair "Who else were you expecting?" He asked smiling.

Tia got up and ran over to him. Giving him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.  
"Okay...We need to get ready" Chris grinned, pulling away.  
Tia looked confused "Ready? What for?"

Chris laughed "Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Our aniversry dinner tonight. Jeez and they say I'm forgetful" He smiled walking out the room.

Tia just nodded and pulled out her phone.  
She scrolled down her contacts until she came to a familiar name;

Sam.

She pressed call and waited.

"Hello?" Said the male voice.  
"Sam. Oh my god. Where are you. If you're in the state park. I'm sure we're not looking for a wendigo. It's something that can transport people....I think" Tia said in one breath.

"Okay, rewind and stop. Who's this?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean who's this? It's Tia. You know, the girl you and your brother goes huntng with"

There was a silence on the other end " Look I don't know anyone by the name of Tia. And with that Wendigo stuff, I suggest you get some help"

There was a ring tone. "Bloody hell." she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Other reality.....**

Sam and Dean were trying so hard to find where Tia went.  
"Okay. So if the Wendigo took her. She's meat" Dean explained.  
Sam rolled his eyes and began to walk into the bush "Thanks for that flawless piece of logic"

"Hey, look at this" Dean called.  
Sam walked over to where Dean was standing and noticed a tampon.  
Sam looked at his brother and picked it up "Better then breadcrumbs" He laughed.  
"Eww" Dean growled and began following them.

xxxxxxxxx** Tia's reality**

Chris and Tia walked into a very fancy resturaunt, red candles, roses on the tables.  
Other happy couples.

They took their place at the table and began talking.  
"So anyway, I bring this guy into custody and he's there yelling on the top of his lungs 'I want a lawyer'.." Chris began before he noticed the look on Tia's face.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.  
Tia turned to face him "You're dead" She stated.

Chris lifted up her shin "But I'm right here" He smiled.  
Tia lent across the table and kissed him.

"I love you so much" He smiled "It's liked I'm dating Buffy"

Tia's face dropped. For a split second she forgot that, wherever she was. She was dying.

"I gotta go" She said quickly, standing up and running out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Other reality........**

Sam and dean followed Tia's trail to a small cave.

"Hope to god she's in there. Of at least the Wendigo isn't" Dean smiled waking inside.  
Sam raised his gun a little higher and followed his brother.

After 10 minutes of walking, Sam and Dean had finally reached Tia.  
"Oh god" Sam said running over to her.  
Pulling the small needle out of her neck, Dean began cutting her free.  
"So it isn't a wendigo, it's a Djinn"

"She's been pulled in" Dean stated.

"C'mon Tia. You need to wake up. You're the only one that can keep Dean and me from killing each other" Sam begged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Tia's reality.......**

_"C'mon Tia. You need to wake up. You're the only one that can keep Dean and me from killing each other" _ Tia heard Sam's voice.  
**  
**"SAM!" She shouted.

Something crossed Tia's mind. If she needed to waked up. She was asleep. And you always wake up when you're going to die.  
Tia ran to her house that she shared with Chris.

In the kitchen she pulled out a knife.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Chris smiled walking into the kitchen.

Tia held the knife to her throat "This isn't real. You're dead. You killed yourself. I'm a hunter. The creature I was hunting pulled me into this....Universe of whatever" She figured out.

Chris held out his hand to grab the knife, but Tia pulled away.

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Sam's voice asked as he appeared in the doorway with, who she presumed was, Jessica.  
"We're happy. You're happy" Dean's voice stated as he appeeared next to Sam with a brunette woman.

Tia shook her head "This isn't real you guys" Tears welled in her eyes.  
Quickly and swiftly, she moved the knife across her throat.

Just like a band aid. Was her last thought.

xxxxxxx** Other reality....**

Sam was close to tears when the body he was holding gasped for air.

"Tia" He smiled. looking shocked.  
She looked up at him "Hi"

"Hey" Sam smiled back at her.

Dean helped Tia off the floor and stood next to her.  
"So what was your reality?" Dean asks as they begin to walk out.

"You guys were happy. I was married to Chris. But I didn't know you guys" Tia smiled wearly.  
Sam jogged up next to Tia "Well, I'd prefere to be here. Hunting with you. Then not have known you at all"

Dean laughed "I'll admit that us three make a kick ass team"

Tia giggled and moved to get into the Impala "Remember, there is no I in team. But there is an I in meat pie. And meat in am annogram of team so that means..." Tia began before Dean cut her off.  
"So this was your last hunt?"

Tia looked down "Yeah. Normal." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that this story was so short.**

And sorry that it moved too fast. I just wanted to get it done before I leave.  
Xxxx  
This chapter was inspired by Friends forever- Vitamin C  
xxxxxxx

As the Impala pulled up to the dorms, Tia had begun to cry.

Sam was the first out the car, opening the back door and puling Tia out so he could give her a hug.  
Tia just stood there, hugging him back. Inhaling the smell of deoderant and aftershave. the Smell only Sam had.

They both pulled away as Dean coughed.  
Tia smirked at him and jumped on him. Wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'll miss you" He smiled in her hair.  
She was openly crying now "I'll miss you too"  
"That day will stay between us. Until they day one of us dies" Dean laughed.

Tia let him go and smiled up at him "Yeah."

Dean looked betwen Tia and Sam "I'll meet you in the car Sammy" He said, choking back tears.

Tia smiled sadly at Dean's retreating back, then turned to Sam.

"So.." She started.

Sam held her hand "There's a million things I want to say to you Mutya"  
Tia rolled her eyes "Oh how cleched" She smiled.

Sam bent down and claimed her lips in his.  
She moaned a bit in his mouth as he entered his tounge.

When they broke apart, Sam rested his forehead on hers.  
"I love you too" He said ever so quietly.

Tia's breath got caught in her throat.  
More tears poured down her cheeks.

"Sam, You better go before you make saying goodbye harder for me" Tia whispered.

Sam now also had tears pouring down his cheeks.  
"I'll call you when we reach the next town" He smiled as he pulled his lips to hers once again.

He looked at Tia, then turned around to get into the Impala.

Tia watched as the Impala pulled out of the carpark, and down the highway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dean noticed Sam had tears on his cheeks,  
"Dude, you okay?" He asked.  
All Sam could do was nod.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Dean couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.  
Sam smiled "Yeah"

Dean grinned as he put his foot on the accelerator.

"Off to Ohio" He laughed.


End file.
